Klaroline & Birthday presents
by UndeadtoMe
Summary: A short piece where Klaus gets a fantastic gift from Caroline for his birthday. Sort of A/U. Rated M for a reason


**Hi guys! Happy New Year! **

**Haven't uploaded something new in a bit, just wanted to say thank you to all the readers that still favorite & follow my stories and myself. Means the world to me!**

**Wanted to share this from my tumblr pg because its about Klaroline & we all know how much I love writing them. BN&DD is on hiatus...I've slowly been writing a new chapter for that fic & currently writing an AU/AH Originals story that I'm EXTREMELY excited about.**

**I LOVE chatting with you guys so don't hesitate to PM.**

**xoxo. Steph.**

* * *

"Caroline...I'm not much for surprises love. You know this."

"Yea I know, but I couldn't resist. It's your birthday! Who else gets to celebrate being 1,005 years old?!"

"Elijah...Kol...Rebe—." "Shut it, you know what I mean. Come on your present is upstairs."

Klaus begrudgingly followed Caroline up the stairs to his bedroom. She led the way, hand in hand and filled to capacity with excitement she thought she just might burst. She pushed the double doors of his bedroom open and took a seat on his bed. Caroline patted the space next to her for Klaus to follow suit.

"What are you up to sweetheart?" he asked sitting down right next to her.

She leaned into him, giving him a quick soft kiss. "Just the best birthday gift ever that only you would appreciate, because what do you get the hybrid that has everything?"

"More doppelganger blood?" Klaus replied with his ever present smirk.

Caroline rose and dropped to her knees reaching underneath his bed, pulling out a medium sized black box wrapped formally with a red satin bow. "Yea that's not possible."

She presented the gift to Klaus as she knelt on the floor in front of him, who honestly looked surprised. He surely wasn't expecting a present. "Happy Birthday babe."

Klaus looked at Caroline, taking the box she held out so proudly towards him, with complete adoration. Only she would try so hard to make him happy, to make sure he was content. What she failed to realize, time and time again, was that she was enough. Nothing inside that box would make his heart swell more than when she smiled at him or kissed him.

"Thank you Caroline." He chuckled at the expertly tied bow and pulled the ribbon, watching it unfurl in an instant. He removed the cover and pulled out first a birthday card. One of those obnoxious funny cards that made a sound every time you opened it, he opened it and laughed at the picture with the accompanying noise and smiled at Caroline's message; _I promise to always make you laugh_.

"There's more…" she said pointing to the box on his lap.

He reached in and pulled out a small photo album which seemed to be customized. The first page read_; I promise to always share memories with you_. In it were personal photos from every one of their trips abroad.

"Caroline, you've rendered me speechless. This is all wonderful."

"There's one more part…" she whispered pointing to something else inside the small box.

Klaus set the items aside and reached in for a stack of memo cards tied with a smaller bow. Unwrapping it, he pulled up the first card which read; _I definitely promise to be as naughty as I can be ;)_

He looked towards Caroline who of course had a devilish grin. "The cards are part one to your _real_ birthday present."

"You don't say…shall I read the second one?" Caroline nodded and pulled the box away from his lap.

Klaus was very aware of her inching closer towards his lap but he pulled up the second card anyway.

"_The birthday boy gets to choose any sexual position/fantasy/favor. Right now." _Klaus read out loud. His breath caught in his throat the moment he felt her hand rubbing over the fly in his pants. His gaze followed Caroline's fingers unbuckling his belt to the focused expression on her face.

"Are all the cards like this?" he barely got out as her hand went past the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"More or less…are you going to tell me what you want?" Caroline asked innocently while stroking him, feeling his erection as it became harder in her hand.

"What if I can't come up with anything? All I ever really want is you Caroline."

"I knew you'd say that. Read the third card." Caroline stopped her ministrations as she removed Klaus's jeans and brought it to his ankles. Klaus swallowed hard as he turned the next card right side up.

"_Caroline gets to choose in the event the birthday boy can't make up his mind_." Klaus read. "And let me guess, you already have it all planned out don't you darling?"

"Well I wouldn't give you your birthday gifts without a little preparation...lay back on the bed."

Klaus did as he was told simply to find out what Caroline was up to, already he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Swiftly, she started undressing, his eyes glued to her creamy complexion.

"Uh uh uh…I know what sexual favor I want first. Dance for me." Leaning back on his elbows, Klaus watched as she stopped in her tracks and slowly pulled the tank she had on over her head and slowly gyrated her hips. Whatever music that was in her head that she moved in rhythm to, he was surely thankful for.

He watched as she ran her fingers through her tousled waves and caressed her own skin, each second making him harder for her. He flung the shirt he was wearing and got more comfortable in his position of watching her. She smirked as she turned around to face her back to him and unclasp her bra. She continued the slow stripping, looking over her shoulder to look back at him on the bed.

"I need you to get over here…I know what I want next." Klaus murmured.

Caroline slowly crawled up the bed towards Klaus, "What is it that you want now, remember anything goes."

"I want to taste you…while you do the same for me."

"Mmmm. I like that." Caroline straddled Klaus as she faced the opposite direction and licked the tip of his erection. Growing even more aroused Caroline felt Klaus wrap his arms around her waist and lower her towards his mouth she froze when his tongue met her warm center and licked the length of her.

"Oh my god, good idea baby." Caroline moaned. She gripped the base of his shaft and slowly pumped while she grinded herself back and forth on top of his lips.

His hips bucked underneath her as he moaned into her. She lowered her lips and sucked him hard from the base to tip. Klaus moaned into her wet folds and thrust his hips upward again, but she had already taken his cock out and settled on teasing him by licking his head and shaft ever so softly. Caroline ran her lips over the side of his cock as she felt the vibrations of his moans against her.

Jolts of electricity ran through his groin as he felt her delicate fingers against the semi rough skin. Klaus felt as if he was in a haze of sexual arousal, so much was attacking his senses, everything was heightened. She took his cock in her mouth again and sucked on it at a faster pace, getting it nice and wet as her grip tightened following the motions of her mouth. She opened her mouth wider so his thick member could go deeper as she felt Klaus thrust into her mouth.

"You taste exquisite Caroline." Klaus groaned as he felt the back of her throat and the vibrations of her moaning against him. He pushed his tongue right into her causing her eyes to roll back, he replaced his tongue with his middle finger and pumped into her slowly at first and increased the louder she moaned.

Caroline's tempo grew rapidly and in no time she felt her orgasm building. She felt Klaus swell in between her hands and in her mouth, feeling he was close as well.

They bucked and moaned together, both entwined in the other's flesh as they crashed and came simultaneously, filling each other with sweet juices.

"Oh my god…I think I'm declaring tomorrow my birthday." Caroline muttered feeling completely spent as she moved and laid her head on Klaus' chest.

He wiped away the thin sheet of sweat that collected on his face and chuckled. "That was incredible. There's still a few hours left of my birthday love."

"And there are about 30 more cards…" Caroline replied looking up towards him and giving him a kiss on his chin. "Let's make it count, old man!" she giggled flashing on top of him and pinning him to the bed.

In an instant he changed their position, bringing her underneath him. He kissed her so deeply Caroline felt like as if she was sinking into the mattress. He stopped abruptly and replied, "Let's."


End file.
